Alls Affair In Love and War (Rose's affair with a Russian Cutie)
by KavorlyShadows
Summary: Rose has been in a relationship with Adrian for 3 years now knowing that he has been having affairs with other woman while with her. Despite her friends advice she insists on staying with him no matter what because she loves him. Her view changes after a hot steamy night at the clubs with a Russian named Dimitri. Could this one night stand turn into more than lust?
1. Chapter 1

There really was no point in dragging something out when you know that it is not going to go anywhere. Still even though there was no real future for the two of us we continued to get drunk every night and hit the clubs. Everything happened so fast yet I remember the night it happened like it was yesterday.  
I was a freshman in collage and I had meet Dimitri at the clubs one night in October. My bestfriend Lyssa, insisted that I go with her in hopes that she wold get lucky at the end of the night. I wore the cocktail dress that I bought yesterday at the mall and put on designer heels to complete the outfit. We left the house at around 8pm. So that we could get there just in time for happy hour.  
As soon as we got there Lyssa headed to the bar to get a drunk and start meeting people. Loud music filled the room and a couple of people were dancing in around the place. I knew that Lyssa was not going to am back in our dorm room tonight so I held her credit cards and phone because I didn't want her to leave them in some strange guy's room. I sat down at the bar but did not order anything to drink. I did not want to get wasted and have a one-night stand with some creeper.  
I had a boyfriend and was not interested in a side romance like most people my age.  
My boyfriend of 3 years, Adrian had many side romances throughout our relationship and I never said anything to him about it. I tried to ignore the fact that he was sleeping with a bunch of girls but sometimes it go to me and I came here to get a drink and escape the turmoil of my relationship. My friends always told me that it would be best if I just left him and found someone better. I had thought of it many times but I just could not bring myself to leaving him.  
The night seemed to drag by very slowly and eventually I had lost track of where Lyssa had gone. I decided that sleep would be better than hanging around a room full of drunk men. I got up to go back to my dorm room, when a man pinched my ass. I was in shock and with out thinking I turned around and punched him in the face. The whole bar room was staring at me shocked at what had just happened. After a couple of minutes they got bored with the scene and went back to what they were doing. I looked at the man who was now on the floor. I was taken a back by his bloody lip because I didn't think that I had punched him that hard. I went into my purse and pulled out a tissue, handing it to the guy. He took the tissue than stood up and held out his hand introducing himself by the name of Dimitri.  
I have never seen a guy with such perfect hair before and I could not help but stare into his eyes because they were honey brown. His smile was welcoming and he showed no sign of anger, despite the fact that I had punched him in the face. I sat back down on the barstool and asked the bar tender for a cup of water. The bar was very hot and the last thing I wanted to do  
was sweat in my new dress. I looked over and to my surprise Dimitri had sat down next to me and apologized for pinching my ass. Through his apology I could identify a cute Russian accent. I accepted his apology. As I drank more and more of my water the room began to spin and everything went blurry. I made an attempt to ask Dimitri what was going on but all my words slurred together. Dimitri lifted me off the barstool and took me into one of the rooms in the back.  
The room looked like your average bedroom, but it was hard to see anything when everything looked so blurry. I knew that I had not drunken anything tonight except water, or at least that's what I thought. Dimitri laid me down onto the bed and sat down on the end of it. He talked to me but it was hard to concentrate on the words that came out of his mouth. He pulled out a bottle of whisky and somehow drank half of it within a matter of seconds. He slowly lay all the way down on the bed and I was almost positive that he was drunk. I crawled over to him on the bed and slowly asked him if he was okay. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were blood shot. He managed to mumble a yes and than he pulled me very close to me and gave me a drunk smile. I gave him a smile back and slowly our lips moved closer to each other as I fell back with him on top of me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I am so happy with the response I had gotten after posting chapter one of this story! Its great to know that people are reading and enjoying your work and I want to send a special thanks to the two of you guys who had reviewed the chapter, YOU GUYS ROCK! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of Alls Affair in Love and War! **  
**Much thanks and love,**  
**Kavorly Shadows**

For all of you who are not quite sure, yes I did get lucky with a Russian cutie that night at the bar. I woke up to find myself in the same room that I had fallen asleep in, which was always a good thing. I moved around in the bed and was sad to find that Dimitri was no longer in the bed with me. I was used to waking up alone because Adrian was always out partying until early the next morning. I wondered if Dimitri had woken up before me and already gone home. The thought of this made me frown and I turned to go back to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt weight being added to the bed on the end. I sat up and Dimitri turned his body so that it was facing me. I blushed and put my hair in a ponytail so that it didn't look like a bush.  
" Goodmorning Roza, I must apologize for my aggressive behavior last night."  
He could not look me in the eyes and for some reason it bothered me.  
"Trust me Dimitri I needed a night like the one we had last night. I am not really used to having wild and crazy nights like last night." My head pounded from the hangover I had and I laid back down in hopes that it would make the headache better. Dimitri walked over to the window and looked at something very intently.  
" What are you looking at?" I asked him, curious myself. I got up and walked over to him and once I was standing next to him he carefully wrapped his arms around me. I knew that I should have pulled away, my brain was screaming at me to pull away but I ignored all the voices in my head. For some reason everything felt so right and I could not help but move closer into his arms. Dimitri was still looking out the window and than I saw what he was looking at. In the distance there was a small feather floating down from the sky. It was white and delicate and unless you were really trying to see it, it was invisible.  
"Nature fascinates me Roza, it brings me at peace when my mind is not." I thought it was so cute that such a strong muscular guy could be so infatuated with nature. I giggled quietly to myself. Dimitri continued to gaze out the window and I gazed with him until I heard something vibrate faintly. At first I did not know what it was, but than I realized that I had not checked my phone since before I had left for the clubs last night. I jumped when my phone vibrated a second time, and I ran to the bed searching my covers for my phone. My heart stopped when I had finally found my phone and checked my messages. I had forty texts from Adrian asking where the hell I was and ten from Lissa asking me if I was okay. My phone buzzed again, and I felt I warm breath down my neck.  
"Have you ever heard of privacy?" I asked Dimitri, as I hid my phone down my bra. The last thing I needed him to know was that I had a boyfriend whom was going insane because I had not been answering his texts. I moved to the other side of the bed and tried not to look suspicious.  
"Roza is there something that you are not telling me? His voice was mutual and it was hard to read into his question.  
" No there is nothing Dimitri I..." He leapt on top of me and pinned me down to the bed so that I could not move an inch. He separated his legs out so that they were on opposite sides of me and I could feel a lump in his pants. I pressed myself harder up against his crotch and said  
" Is someone in the mood to have fun?" I gave him my best flirty look trying not to blush at the same time. He same me a cute smile and leaned in closer to my mouth.  
"Roza your beauty astonishes me and I admire you using it your advantage, however I will fight this temptation like I am fighting for my life. It was bad enough that things got too aggressive last night I don't want a repeat." His voice was a whisper and I wanted him to go wild with me in this bed like last night.  
"Kiss me Russian boy, you know you want to." I knew that I was tempting him and I loved that I could use my body to my advantage. He leaned even closer to me and without trying to pull away again he kissed my lips passionlessly. Our bodies met together and the kiss lasted for what seemed a lifetime of pure lust. Dimitri reached into my bra, when suddenly the door swung open and two figures stood in the doorway.

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 2! I must say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter because things just flowed and my ideas spilt out onto the paper. As always feel free to comment, favorite, and review! I loove when you guys review my work because it lets me know what I can work on, and also what you liked. I will try to update again sometime this week thank you for the support!**  
**Much thanks and love,**  
**Kavorly Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**** I don't have a lot to say in this authors note **** I just want to thank you guys for continuing to ready the story and following it! The response I got after posting chapter two was amazing and I could not be more grateful. Lastly, I would like to give a shout out to two authors who have been supporting me since chapter one and have reviewed each chapter after I posted it. Thank you so much "Ilovevampiresangels" and "Natalia Belikova"!**

**Much thanks and Love,**

**Kavorly Shadows**

One of the figures stepped forward and I gasped when I saw him, my body went limp, and I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. His eyes were enraged and I swear that I could see a flame burning within his pupils. His fists were clenched together and veins ran up and down his arms. If we were in a cartoon than steam would have been coming out of his ears. I tried to stop looking at him but I could not I was too in shock and absolutely ashamed of myself. His lips parted and I could have sworn that he was going to say something to me but instead of saying something, he turned around and punched the door. I climbed out of the bed and Dimitri helped me wrap a blanket around my dress with holes in it. Slowly, very slowly I approached Adrian.

" How the fuck could you Rose?" his eyes did not look so angry anymore; instead they revealed the sadness that was buried behind all of the anger.

" I gave you everything Rose, I was the perfect boyfriend and sure as hell the best thing that you could ever get!" He continued to yell at me and I stepped closer to him, which I knew was a risk, considering how out of it he was. Adrian had hit me when he was really angry before and than he'd feel so bad about it that he would take me out to dinner and not sleep with another woman for a week straight.

" It just happened Adrian, it was a one night stand and I was drunk and so wasn't he." I touched his arm and he jumped back looking at me in disgust. It was only than that I noticed that Lissa was standing behind Adrian with a mutual expression. I looked at her for a long time hoping that she would try to make peace out of the situation. She just stood there and eventually looked away. With everything going on with Adrian I had almost forgot that Dimitri was watching all of this from behind me. I turned around and he was so close behind me that we almost kissed again. I blushed and instead of him smiling at me his expression became very serious.

" Roza why didn't you tell me that you were with some rich asshole?" He asked me making sure that Adrian heard the question. His eyes were full of hurt and I did not know how to answer his question so I smiled at the asshole comment. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could Adrian stepped in the middle of Dimitri and I. He shoved me out of the way so hard that I fell back onto the floor near Lissa's feet. Dimitri was ready to kill him and would have if I had not given him a pleading look. Lissa tried to pick me up but I stood up before she could help me herself.

" Adrian don't you put one finger on Dimitri or else you will never get anything from me again and you know what I am referring to." I crossed my arms and gave him my best serious look. Dimitri shot me a look that said "I can take care of myself rose."

" Like you are ever in the mood to have sex with me Rose!" Adrian yelled grabbing the collar of Dimitri's shirt. Dimitri stood in his stop composed not moving an inch. I could tell that he was only playing nice because I had gave him that look. Lissa walked more into the room and let out a gasp at the sight of Adrian's hands on Dimitri's neck. When Adrian turned to see where the gasp came from, Dimitri punched Adrian in the face as hard as he could. Adrian let go of Dimitri's collar and blood started dripping down his nose steadily. I was willing to bet money that his nose was broken after a punch like that.

" Why do you think I have to go to other woman for sex Rose?" Adrian asked me turning around to face me. My eyes widened when I saw how much blood was coming out of his nose. He ripped off the blanket that covered my ripped dress and grabbed my boobs so hard that tears began to sting my eyes. Lissa stepped forward to do something but Dimitri gave her a look and she stepped back into her original position at the door.

" I don't know Adrian, I don't know." I say choking on my tears. He grabbed my boobs even tighter and as I looked over at Dimitri I could tell that he was about to beat the hell out of Adrian.

" Adrian I am going to give you five seconds to let go of Roza or else you are going to wish that you never stepped foot into this room," Dimitri said to Adrian in a threatening tone. I looked down and noticed that blood had started to drip onto the floor due to Adrian's bloody nose. Dimitri started counting to five very slowly and as each number was counted the tighter he grabbed my boobs.

" You don't scare me, you piece of shit!" he yelled to Dimitri.

" Adrian just let go of her" Lissa pleaded, from the doorway. She looked at me with worry in her eyes and I looked away from her in embarrassment.

" You are a fucking man whore sleeping with my slut of a girlfriend." He said to Dimitri and that is when I took matters into my own hands. With all my might I kicked Adrian in his nuts! He grabbed his crotch falling to the ground with tears spilling out of his face. I could not believe what I had just done, but I did not feel bad about it at all. Tears flowed down my cheeks my boobs were in intense pain.

" For your information Adrian I am not a slut, I'm a woman who wears heels bigger than your dick and I don't even wear heels you fucking ass!" I yelled and I was about to punch the hell out of him when Dimitri came from behind me and restrained me. Lissa went to the nightstand and grabbed her phone and credit cards that I had held for her last night. She reached inside her pocket and frowned running her hands through her blonde hair.

"What's wrong Lissa?" I asked her as I tried to fight through Dimitri's grip. I wanted to punch the hell out of Adrian for calling me a slut when he was the one that slept with every woman on this side of the planet.

" I forgot to bring cab money so that we could get back to the college." She replied in a frustrated tone of voice. She started pacing the room thinking of what to do.

" Don't worry Lissa I can drive you and Roza back to college, we just need to get Roza dressed." He said to her and she stopped her pacing. Lissa gave him a dirty look but did not object to him bringing us back to the college. After I got tired of trying to beat the hell out of Adrian, Dimitri let go of my hands and left the room so that I could get dressed into the clothes that Lissa had brought for me. Once I was changed we left the back room of the bar in silence.

Authors Note: Chapter 3 completed! Review away guys! Thank you again for the support means the world!

**Much thanks and love,**

**Kavorly Shadows **


End file.
